In this reporting period, the Molecular Genetics Unit was established and embarked on studies to define the molecular basis for somatosensation. Initially, we have concentrated on trigeminal neurons expressing the TrpV1 ion channel with the aim of studying thermal and pain pathways. We have been using a variety of techniques to explore the molecular architecture of these neurons and their sensitivity to pharmacological agents. Preliminary results indicate that molecularly defined subsets of these cells are involved in different aspects of nociception.